In the middle of somewhere
by Gildedbutterfly32
Summary: Richard, Kori, Roy, Gar, and Rachel go to see a concert, but they get stuck along the way, and strange unexplaniable things start to happen. starrob bbrae


Kori Anders and Dick Grayson had been friends since the beginning of high school; he was a gorgeous playboy that was brilliant, sophisticated and funny. She was the book smart, girl next door, that was in a church choir, but her millions always set her apart form others. They understood each other's thoughts, and had some of the same interests, including each other. And currently they were driving through the country side, in Dick's flaming red Lamborghini, with a couple of friends from school. Gar Logan, a goof off, but a man with good intentions, Rachel Roth, a dark, loner, who was usually reading, but enjoyed the company of close friends, even though she would never be caught admitting it. And Roy Harper, a red head, high strong athlete, Dick's best friend.

The sun was beginning to set and Dick was becoming frustrated with Gar's navigating skills.

"I think you were supposed to take a left about a mile ago, but I'm not _completely_ sure," Gar lifted his feet onto the back of Dick's seat and folded the map.

"Oh, for god sakes Gar give the map to someone who actually has a brain." Rachel sighed impatiently. Kori tried to contain he laughter, and looked over at Dick who was shifting his car into a higher gear.

"At this rate we should be able to make it to the nearest gas station, in about oh, I don't know, a couple of months." Roy shifted his weight, and casually lifted his arm around Rachel, who really didn't seem to care.

"Hey, get you scummy arm off my girl," Gar lifted Roy's arm up and replaced it with his own.

Kori could tell Dick was becoming impatient, which was not uncommon for him. She reached her hand out and lightly stroked his arm. He looked at her and gave a faint uncertain smile, and quickly put his eyes back on the road.

"Give Kori the map." He ordered, and slightly turned around to look at Gar, whose feet were still on the back of his seat.

"Yes sir, and while I'm at it do you want me to do some push ups?" He leaned forward and handed the map to Kori. Dick sighed and decided to let the remark slip. She studied it for a while, than finally made a decision.

"Dick, we are on the completely wrong highway." She shifted uneasily in her seat, trying to get farther from her companion who she was sure, about to explode.

"Wrong, highway?" He looked upset. He peered out his window, and suddenly through on his breaks.

"Whoa, what's your deal Grayson?" Roy screamed from the back seat. Dick put his car in park, hastily unbuckled the seatbelt and stepped out of his car. The others followed him, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"Shattered glass." Dick said as Kori came to his side. The group stared at the road with millions of fairly good sized beer bottle glass chunks that had been shattered. For miles it seemed. Richard, looked over his shoulder at the clouds that were rolling in, lightning flickering and thunder booming. "We don't have enough gas to turn around."

Kori looked at him and shrugged, "So we have to walk a couple of miles. That's not so bad." She was always the one who tried to make hard situations easier.

"Besides the fact that there is shattered glass on the only road to civilization, its about to rain, its dark, and we have no fucking clue were we are. Oh and to top it off I have no cell service." Roy looked over at Dick who was flipping open his own cell phone.

"I have no way to contact Bruce, to see if he can come pick us up."

"Ollie's in the Caribbean." Roy shook his head, disbelieving. Dick walked over to his car and pulled the keys out.

"Grab only the stuff you need, we have to walk and see if we can find anyone who can help us." He than pulled the car onto the side of the road.

"But we have no clue were we are." Gar looked a little frightened.

"I think that's the whole idea." Richard grabbed my hand, and slowly guided me toward the broken glass. I followed and clung tightly to the hope, that we would be safe tomorrow.


End file.
